Alien Ties
by MarioYoshiZW
Summary: The Tennysons are out in Oregon, hiking around, taking in the beautiful scenery. Meanwhile, Bowser is hatching yet another evil plan to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. But the things he needs are on Earth, and the Tennysons are thrown right into the middle of the good vs. evil war. Will Mario and the Tennysons put an end to Bowser's treachery, or will Bowser finally get his way?


**Heya peeps! In case you don't already know, I absolutely LOVE the Mario and Ben 10 fandoms, so I thought, "hey, why not put them together?" So here we go! Hope it turns out to be good! And, as always, review and enjoy. P.S. Takes place in the Original Ben 10 storyline and right after Super Mario Galaxy.**

Alien Ties

It was a day like any other in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, puffy clouds floated lazily in the sky, and Toads were wandering around their little town as usual. Mario and Luigi were finally getting a chance to relax for a change after their big adventure across the galaxy. Princess Peach was also enjoying this peaceful day. No one expected that this would be the day that the world as they knew it would completely change. At least for Mario, Luigi, and Peach it would.

—B—

"RAAAAAAAAAA!" Bowser stormed down the hall of his castle into one of Junior's playrooms. He slumped into a couch that sat in front of a TV, a scowl on his face.

"Something bothering you, my lord?" a voice asked. Kamek appeared from the hallway Bowser had come from and he shuffled into the room.

"It's the Book," Bowser growled. "I searched through every single room of Peach's Castle, and what do I find? Nothing!" He slouched lower into the couch, eyes narrow, his pupils mere slits. "I had all the time in the world to find that stupid book, and do I find it? No!"

"Excuse me, sir?" Kamek interrupted.

"What?"

"Have you considered that maybe the Book is not somewhere in Peach's Castle?"

"That's ridiculous," Bowser huffed. "Where else could it possibly be? That is where it was made, and Peach's parents kept it in their castle, so it must be there!"

"Unless someone else got to it before we did."

Bowser straightened up a little. "I never thought about that," he muttered. Then he got up and dashed out of the room, leaving Kamek looking very confused in Junior's play area. A minute later Bowser appeared back in the room, panting, holding a device that looked a bit like a walkie-talkie with a screen. On the back of the device was a diamond shape. Inside the shape were two lines connecting each opposite corner of the diamond and a circle was also in the diamond.

"What is that, Lord Bowser?" Kamek asked, looking intently at the symbol.

"I found it while I was searching through Peach's Castle," Bowser replied. "I can't figure out what it does, but I'm sure it has something to do with the Book. It does have the symbol on it." Kamek stood up and walked over towards his king to take a closer look at the device.

"May I have a look?" he asked.

"Go ahead. I sure can't figure this thing out."

Kamek took the device and looked at the front. A screen took up most of it, with a red button below the screen along with six other buttons. Kamek racked his brain, trying to see if he remembered reading anything about a device linked to the book. Suddenly something came to him. In a book called The History of the Mushroom Kingdom, Kamek had read that, shortly after the Book was made, a tracking device was created so if the castle got robbed, the king could check to see where the Book was. It also showed where the holder of the device was so they knew how to get the Book back. Kamek yelped in delight and jumped slightly, smiling.

"What? Did you find something?" Bowser asked eagerly.

"I remember reading about a device that could track the Book, so this must be it!" Kamek exclaimed. Bowser's face brightened.

"Well, let's get to it! We're so close to finally getting 1 of the 2 things we need!"

"Technically we don't need 2," Kamek pointed out. "Just the Book…"

"Yeah, but I want both," Bowser interrupted. "Plus, the person with the 2nd thing could stop me. Anyway, turn this thing on!"

Kamek pressed the red button, and the screen lit up. A grid appeared on the screen, along with a blinking red dot.

"That must be the Book," Bowser said.

"I'll zoom out to see where it is," Kamek said, and pressed the button farthest to the left. The screen zoomed out so that it showed a light blue blinking dot. The grid squares were extremely small, and now there were two curved lines on the screen as well, under the grid. The lines curved towards each other, with one on the left of the screen and one on the right.

"Someone did get to it before we did," Kamek said. "But how did Peach not notice?"

"Maybe someone took it fairly recently," Bowser suggested. "I did search through every room of Peach's Castle, including her room, and on her calendar, every Wednesday she had it labeled 'check Book'."

"Then we better get going before Peach realizes the Book is gone and the tracker is too," Kamek replied.

"But where is the Book?"

"It appears to be on another planet."

"What?!"

"The curved lines represent planets. I'll zoom in on the red dot again and check the stats of where it is." Kamek zoomed back in on the blinking red dot and pressed the button closest to the large red one. The screen changed to white with black writing.

Planet: Earth

Continent: North America

Country: United States of America

State: Oregon

City: Sunriver

"So it's on Mario's origin planet," Kamek observed.

"This should be fun," Bowser said, grinning.

"You're not planning-"

"Of course I am! What did you expect? It's the perfect place to take that pesky plumber on!"

"Yes, but what if he gets the Book?"

"He can't do anything about it. He won't be able to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"True. But what if he has help?"

"How could he? I'm going to take him to Earth myself, so he could never have help! There are no power-ups there either!"

"But maybe the person who stole the Book knows how to use it."

"Impossible. They could only have had it for 6 days at most."

"But-"

"Enough with your buts! I'm bringing Mario whether you like it or not." Bowser crossed his arms. Kamek shrugged. If his king made a decision about Mario, you could never change his mind.

"Now. Let's make a plan, shall we?"

—10—

An RV is driving down a road of rural Oregon. Trees tower above it on either side of the road, and you could see mountains on the horizon. _Ah, I do love Oregon_ , Max thought to himself.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air, a video game controller in one of his hands. He had finally beat the final boss of his new Sumo Slammer game, _Sumo Slammer Smackdown 2: Kinko's Revenge_.

"You finally beat that stupid game?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. And I did not finally beat it," Ben retorted.

"Oh please. I could've beat that game before you did."

"Riiiiight. Sure ya could."

"I could!"

"No, you couldn't."

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Alright, enough you two!" Max interjected. "We're here." Max pulled into a parking lot. A small shelter was next to the lot, but other than that, there were no buildings. Just lots of trees, sandy dirt, and shrubs.

"Where's 'here'?" Ben asked as he hopped out of the Rust Bucket.

"Sunriver, Oregon. I used to spend a lot of time here in my plumber days," Max replied looking thoughtful.

"It's beautiful," Gwen said, looking at the horizon. Snow-capped mountain peaks jutted into the air far off in the distance, and the bright, green trees added a nice touch.

"Ah, it's just a few trees and plants. Where's the swimming pool?" Ben asked, crossing his arms.

"We're not swimming, Ben. We're hiking," Max replied. "But there is a river that we will walk along."

"Wait, we're just walking? Oh, come on! There has to be something better to do than just walk around and look at the scenery!"

"Actually, this hike has some really cool scenery according to my nature guide," Gwen stated, slinging a backpack over her shoulder.

"That's why we're bringing this," Max said, putting a camera over his head. "These pictures will make some cool Christmas cards."

"Who cares about Christmas cards? I want to do something fun on my summer vacation, not just walk around in the woods!"

"Ben, the summer isn't just about you. It's about all of us," Max said to his grandson. "When we leave Sunriver I promise we'll do something fun in Portland."

"Alright fine," Ben grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. The trio started off on their hike, unaware of the fact that they were about to meet yet another vicious enemy.

—B—

"So let me get this straight." Junior stood in front of his father, hands on his hips, looking deeply into the red irises that were his father's. "You're planning to go to Earth with Mario, get the Book, and finally finish off your greatest enemy?"

"That's the plan," Bowser replied, smiling.

"Who's going to be in charge of the castle?" Junior asked.

"Um…" Bowser pondered. He searched mentally through his troops to see who would be the best to leave in charge. _The Koopalings would destroy the place, Junior isn't old enough, Kamek is coming with me, Boom Boom and Pom Pom are also too young, so who can I leave in charge? Ah! I know!_

"Kammy! That's who I'll put in charge! Kammy Koopa," Bowser announced.

"Aw, not her!" Junior complained. "She's been so crabby these days!"

"Sorry, Junior, but someone's gotta be in charge, and I'm choosing that someone to be Kammy," Bowser said. "Mario is finally going to get what he deserves."

"Yeah! Okay, I hope you succeed!" Junior said before wandering off to find the Koopalings. Kamek shuffled in soon after Junior left. Bowser had asked him to meet in the front living room.

"Alright, let's go over this plan," Bowser said to his most elite minion. "First, we nab Peach. Mario is sure to come after us, so you create a portal that I jump through. Mario follows suit and you come in and close the portal. We find the Book, destroy Mario, and leave."

"That was the plan," Kamek replied.

"Then let's get to it!" Bowser shouted. "I'll organize an airship to depart to Peach's castle."

"Already done, sir. I mentioned to the Air Staff that we would probably need an airship, so that's already done. There's also a few of your favorite troops there waiting."

"Wow! Impressive, Kamek," Bowser congratulated his best Magikoopa. "Then it's off to the Loading Docks!"

The duet of villains ran as fast as they could to the Loading Docks where, sure enough, an airship was waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome, Lord Bowser," a Hammer Bro said. "We've been expecting you."

"So, what exactly is the plan this time?" a Paratroopa asked.

"Sorry, minions, but this time is going to be a lot different," Bowser answered as he climbed aboard the airship. "Kamek and I are going to planet Earth to defeat Mario. I found a tracking device for the Book in Peach's Castle when I had the chance to snoop around a bit, and we now know it is located on Earth. Kamek and I are the only ones going."

"Awwwwww," the minions on the ship sighed. The airship gave a lurch as it took off towards Peach's Castle.

"And me!" a voice said, popping out of the blue. Bowser whipped his head around to see Junior on his ship.

"Junior?! You're not supposed to be here!" he roared.

"But Daaaaaad," Junior protested. "The castle will be so boring without you and Kamek here. Plus, I want to help take Mario out once and for all!" Bowser paused to think this through, then finally made a decision.

"Alright, fine," Bowser said to his son. "But no goofing around. This is a serious mission. We could get the thing I've wanted ever since Mario and Luigi came to the Mushroom Kingdom, so I don't want to mess it up."

"You got it," Junior agreed, saluting in the process. Bowser smiled at his son and turned to face Peach's Castle coming up on the horizon.

—M—

"Tag! You're it!"

Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad ran around the huge field in front of Peach's Castle. Luigi had just tagged Yoshi, and now everyone was trying to get as far away as possible from the dinosaur.

"And remember, no using your tongue!" Mario called to Yoshi.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yoshi replied as he sprinted for Mario. He dodged and ran back towards everyone else, Yoshi following close behind. Yoshi ended up tagging Mario, who then went for Toad. Toad was fast, even if he had very small legs (if he had any), so Mario had to head for Peach as he saw Toad get farther and farther away from him. Peach was tagged, and she went after Daisy.

Their game of tag was going along great. Everyone was laughing as they kept an eye on the current tagger. But then, something caught Mario's eye. Something on the horizon. He turned his head to look at the object, making sure to keep his distance from the tagger. It was a mass of brown, and it seemed to be moving towards the top. _Huh_ , he thought. _That's weird_. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his arm.

"You're it, Bro!" Luigi cried.

"Not for long, I'm not!" Mario retorted, the brown blob vanishing from his mind. Little did he know that that blob was the thing that would change his day immensely.

A few minutes later the group was still playing their game. But Peach heard something as she got tagged. It sounded like something being whipped through the air very fast.

"Hey, does anybody hear that?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Hear what?" Toad asked. "I don't hear anything."

"Shh, listen," Mario said. Everyone went silent and listened for any strange noise. Something caught Mario's ears, and Luigi's too.

"Yeah, I hear it. It's like a baseball bat being swung through the air over and over really fast," Mario said.

"I hear it too," Luigi added.

"Look!" Yoshi gasped, pointing at something behind them. Mario, Luigi, and Peach turned to see one of Bowser's airships coming towards them. _That's_ _what_ _I saw earlier!_ Mario thought. The airship was fairly close to where they were standing, and a wind began to pick up.

"Hello, Princess Peach!" Bowser's all too familiar voice boomed. The airship had some Hammer Bros, Paratroopas, and Koopa Troopas on it, along with Bowser Jr and Kamek.

"What do you want, Bowser?!" Peach demanded. She was tired of having to deal with him.

"Oh, I want the Book, and you," he replied casually as if what he was asking for was in no way ridiculous.

"Oh come on, Bowser, you don't think she'll just give you the Book," Mario replied, annoyance filling his voice.

"I wasn't expecting her to," Bowser said calmly, putting his hands up in the air as if in surrender. Then he pointed a clawed finger at the princess. "Especially because she doesn't even have it!"

"What are you talking about? It's there, I check it every week!" Peach protested.

"Then why does the tracking device say otherwise?" Bowser said, holding up what looked like a sort of remote control mixed with a walkie-talkie.

"W-w-what?" Peach gasped, staring at the device.

"How'd you get that?!" Mario demanded.

"Oh, it was easy. While you were out adventuring trying to save the universe, I had some time to snoop around the castle, and I found this!"

"Oh no," Peach said, slapping a palm to her forehead.

"And," Bowser continued, "this thing says the Book is on a whole different planet!"

"Then that thing must be off! I saw the Book, safe and sound, just 6 days ago!"

"Maybe it was taken, who knows?"

"But by who? And why-" Suddenly Peach was swept off her feet by a blue blur. Kamek was now holding Peach on his broom above the airship.

"Let go of me, you slimy Koopa!" Peach shouted, struggling to break free of Kamek's grip. But Kamek just pulled out his wand, tapped the princess's arms, and a rope appeared, trapping her arms securely to her sides.

"Let her go, Bowser!" Mario called, narrowing his eyes.

"Y-yeah!" Luigi added, shivering slightly.

"Oh, I'll let her go," Bowser said. Kamek started swinging his wand until a bright blue glow emitted from the red jewel at the end. He cast it and up popped a portal. "I'll let her go on planet Earth!" Mario gasped. His home planet. The Book was there?! Bowser stepped through the portal, grabbing Peach from Kamek as he did so. "Ciao!"

"Mario!" Peach cried, the "o" partially muffled as she disappeared into the portal.

"I'm not done with you, Bowser!" Mario shouted, jumping as high as he could. He managed to grab onto an anchor and began to climb up to the airship deck. He soon made it to his destination and he dove through the portal. Junior jumped through afterward and Kamek did as well, closing the portal behind him.

"When Bowser's back, he'll finally have the Book!" a Hammer Bro cackled. "See you suckers later!" The ship turned around and started heading back to Bowser's Castle.

"Oh man," Yoshi said, only speaking until the airship reached the horizon.

"What're we going to do?" Toad asked frantically. "Mario's not here, and neither is Peach!"

"We'll just make sure we're ready for when Bowser comes back," Daisy said, determination in her eyes. Luigi looked scared.

"What's wrong, Luigi?" Yoshi asked.

"I think retrieving the Book isn't the only thing on Bowser's mind," Luigi replied.

"You don't mean-"

"Yeah, that's what I think. Bowser's going to try to end Mario on Earth," Luigi interrupted, tears springing into his eyes. "And without any power-ups or friends to help him, Bowser might just succeed."

"It'll be okay, Luigi," Daisy said, comforting her friend (maybe a little more than that). "Mario is the strongest hero I know apart from you. He's kept Bowser from Peach for 32 years now. Plus, he may have some friends helping him, you never know."

"Yeah, so let's hope for the best," Toad said, standing next to his friend.

"But we should plan for the worst," Yoshi said. "You got this, man. We'll be here to help you." He held a hand out to Luigi.

"You're right," he said, wiping his tears away. "Okey-dokey, let's-a do this."

—B—

Bowser finally emerged from the portal, Peach still struggling in his arm.

"You'll never get away with this, Bowser!" she yelled as Bowser took a look at his surroundings. He was in a forest with dusty-sandy dirt on the ground and shrubs scattered everywhere. Snow-capped mountains lay far in the distance behind him, and a river was also behind him. Puffy white clouds drifted lazily across the bright blue sky. _Everything here looks so… weird_ , Bowser thought. It was true; everything looked similar to the Mushroom Kingdom, but at the same time, everything looked strange. Unfamiliar. Alien. _Alien…_ Bowser was suddenly hit by strong memories of planet Earth. He'd been here before many times, fighting Mario in fact. He felt himself smirk at the thoughts of his old battles, even if he lost so many times to the Plumbers, a group of alien-fighters who protected Earth. Bowser began to run through the trees as to get away from Mario so he could arrange a plan.

"What do you think you-" Peach began to shout, but Bowser slapped a palm across her mouth.

"Shut it, Princess," Bowser commanded. He hid behind a bush as he saw Mario emerge from the portal. He looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery, and began walking around, keeping a sharp eye out for Bowser. But he was walking the wrong way. Kamek and Junior appeared out of the portal shortly after Mario did, staying silent as they did so as not to attract the plumber's attention. Mario faded from view, and Kamek and Junior ran to meet Bowser as the Koopa King revealed himself, a hand still over Peach's mouth.

"Kamek, can you tie her mouth shut, please?" he asked, taking his hand off the Princess' mouth.

"Certainly," Kamek replied, and with a wave of his wand, Peach's mouth was covered with a band of white cloth. She tried to talk, to get the cloth off of her mouth, but it was no use. All she could do was make muffled noises and struggle helplessly in Bowser's strong grip.

"So what're we going to do?" Junior asked.

"I was thinking we could track down the Book, then defeat Mario," Bowser suggested.

"Good idea," Kamek said. "That way, we can most definitely defeat that pesky plumber."

"Speaking of plumbers," Bowser started, "Kamek, do you remember when we would fight here against that band of do-gooders?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes," Kamek replied after a little while.

"Wait, what?" Junior asked, clearly confused.

"Oh yes, you were born in the Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser said. "Well, here's the story. Before I terrorized the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a hobby of mine to terrorize the major cities of the USA, like Chicago and New York. But the Plumbers, a secret society of alien hunters who kept the world safe from hostile aliens, would always foil my plans. Mario was apart of that group, actually, so I fought him long before I started wreaking havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom. Finally, I decided to move on from Earth and settled on my home planet, also home to the Mushroom Kingdom, which I've been terrorizing ever since. But Mario got the brilliant idea to drop in here too, so I've really got a bone to pick with him." Bowser snarled, gritting his teeth.

"Then let's find the Book!" Junior cheered. Bowser nodded, and the trio of villains began to stroll through the woods. The last thing they were expecting was to find the 2 things they wanted in the same place.

 **There's the first chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
